


Of Portals and Changing Fate

by wierdlycheerfulwriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wierdlycheerfulwriter/pseuds/wierdlycheerfulwriter
Summary: An adventure in finding something unexpected. Will Regina and Emma find happiness in each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this chapter on another site. I'm bringing the story here though. I do not own Once Upon A Time. Please do not repost.

The walls of the author's house felt ominous. Its walls lined in shelves with blank books that may or not determine their histories. However, inside the moment was bright, these books might change a destiny. 

 

Emma looked at Regina’s beautiful smile. They had done it. Henry, Regina, and Emma had found a clue to find the elusive author. Now they just had to find out how. It was no longer a mystery without a clue.

 

Sure it wasn’t much to go on. A bunch of blank storybooks that looked like Henry’s old book, but Emma was excited. This was exactly the thing they had needed. A clue to get them past Gold and the Queens of Darkness, Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella. Finally, a plan to find the author.

 

They all stared at the books until Henry the one who had led them to the books in the first place spoke up, “Do you think the author is in Storybrooke? Why would he abandon all these books?"

 

“While if he is hiding somewhere, I will find him,” Regina stated with determination.

 

“No, We will find him,” Emma replied reminding Regina they were in this together.

 

“You’re right, we need to find this author he’s manipulated my life enough.”

 

“Woah what did you just say?”

 

Regina looked on confused. Emma continued talking, “was it something that begins with a y and ends with an our’e right.”

 

“Elegant as ever, Emma.”

 

“I try.”

 

Emma noticed Henry looking at them confused. She wondered what he was thinking about momentarily but quickly brushed it aside. For she was to wrapped up in Regina.

 

Henry chimed in, “So what should we take one of the books, I doubt he’d notice?”

 

“Good idea, stealing sounds great.”

 

Regina glared playfully at Emma’s wording.

 

Emma blushed before saying, “I mean stealings bad, don’t ever do that...except now.”

 

Regina looked at her in amusement. Before they all walked closer to the books scanning them for a book that looked significant or out of the ordinary.

 

After a few minutes, they all began to spread out searching. Emma continued looking through the books, that was until she saw a book to off to her left. It wasn't particularly special, but something about it called to her.

 

Emma walked closer to the book. She wrapped her hands around then turned it around. On the front was a big embroidered swan with what looked like a crown placed on its head. 

 

Emma called, out “Guys I think I found something.”

 

Regina and Henry rushed over. Regina carefully examined the book as Emma held it up for her and Henry to look at.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for open it.”

 

“Okay, Henry.”

 

Emma slowly opened it and found the first-page blank. She flipped through the rest of the book before stating, “While that was disappointing.”

 

“What do you think it means, Ma?”

 

“I don’t know, but it’s a start right.”

 

“How is an emblem going to help us, we need something concrete,” said Regina looking like she was thinking about something. Then she continued talking, “I’ll check the book for traces of magic.”

 

“Good idea,” Henry exclaimed.

 

Regina waved her hand over the book. She looked at the book glumly and frustrated, “Nothing it’s like it’s blocking my magic.”

 

Emma put her arm on Regina’s upper arm. “It’s okay, will find something soon.”

 

“Hey, Henry, How did you even find this place?” Emma questioned to caught up in the adventure to ask until now.

 

“While we were looking for the author,” Regina recalled cheerfully.

 

Then Henry chimes in, “We called it Operation Mongoose."

 

“I like it it’s got style, I’m in." 

 

“You are?”

 

“Definitely, I made you a promise I intend to keep. Everyone deserves their happy ending.”

 

Regina looked at Emma a smile of hope once again shining in her eyes, while Henry nodded silently agreeing with Emma. Emma looked over at him and noticed him yawning.

 

“Okay, I think we all need a break...you tired, kid?”

 

Henry sheepishly said, “A little.”

 

Regina looked over at him with concerned then said, “Well, it has been a rather long day, let’s take the book and go home.”

 

“Okay, I’ll just be going then, see you guys later,” Emma stated. 

 

Regina and Henry left with the book and took Regina’s Mercedes home. It was, after all, Regina’s week with Henry staying and sleeping at the mansion.

 

Emma left walking after them. She continued walking to her Volkswagen bug, got in and drove to her house. Once at her house she walked up to her bedroom to go to sleep. 

 

When she got to her bed. She couldn’t help but feel alone in the quiet house. However, one thought remained in her mind before going to bed, she hoped they would all find some sort of happiness.

 

Emma’s feet echoed off the pavement. She darted to the left and started running down Main Street. Emma had woken up from a restless sleep an hour ago.

 

Although Emma had fallen asleep fairly easy, she had woken up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. She was used to this recently.

 

Almost every night she would have the same dream. A car retreating from her view as she stared at it in disarray. In the dream, one of her many foster families had just abandoned her on the side of the road.

 

The part that haunted her about last night’s dream was instead of a foster family is in the car this time Regina and Henry were in the car. Seemingly, ignoring her behind them.

 

Emma was no stranger to feeling alone, however, she had desperately needed to shake the dream off. Hence the run. 

 

Normally after a dream like this, a run cleared her mind. This time her run just seemed to remind of her day's longing for a family.

 

Even though she had a family now and a lot of friends, she still felt somewhat alone. It was not that she thought Regina, Henry, or her family and friends would leave her. Emma just didn’t think she could handle if she lost any of her current relationships. Especially Regina's friendship. If it transformed back to how distant their relationship was when they were fighting over Henry Emma would be crushed.

 

Emma pushed herself even further into her run. She sped up and rounded the corner on the sidewalk that led to Granny’s Diner. Slowing down she continued thinking about Regina and her thoughts drifted back to Operation Mongoose. 

 

The mission was all about Regina’s happiness. She thought about the author did he really control Regina’s fate? The thought of someone controlling Regina’s or her destiny frightened her.

 

They needed to find the author soon. If he thought he could get away with controlling all of their lives he had another thing coming for him.

 

Emma stopped running as she reached the sign outside of Granny’s. She caught her breath before walking into Granny’s.

 

It was still early and the diner was sparse. Emma didn’t even have to look for a seat before sitting behind the counter. Once she was there she waited for Ruby as she had seen her with a customer a minute ago.

 

Once Ruby had finished with the customer Ruby bounded over to her. After Ruby was behind the counter she looked at Emma sympathetically before saying, “long night?”

 

“Is it that obvious?” 

 

Ruby looked at her again before saying, “Maybe not to someone who didn’t know you, but I can see through this. What’s wrong?

 

“Don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I don’t know” Emma replied grimly. Ruby waited for her to continue, “it’s just sometimes… I wonder,” Emma stopped before going ending her sentence, “ if I’m really needed around here anymore.”

 

“Emma, so many people need you, we all love you.”

 

She looked at Ruby unsure, but responded, “Thanks, Ruby. I’ve had a rough night.”

 

Ruby seemed placated and must have noticed how uncomfortable she looked because Ruby then asked her, “So one hot chocolate extra whip cream with cinnamon, right?

 

“Yep, you're the best,” Emma replied

 

Ruby winked and said, “I know,” before preparing her cocoa.

 

When Ruby was finished making her cocoa she gave it to her and left to go give the same customer as before another refill of coffee. Emma stared at the cocoa despondently before looking around the diner and noticing a few more people had entered.

 

After Emma noticed there were more people around she tried to put on a happy face. She was the savior, after all, the one who had broken the curse. It was kind of expected of her to be content all the time, but today she anything but happy.

 

As she faked a smile she barely even noticed someone sitting down beside her. Until a curious voice said, “Why are you up this early?”

 

Emma instantly recognized Henry’s voice. She turned towards his chair. Not wanting to explain herself she asked, “Well, Why are you?”

 

“You first.”

 

Emma sighed, “I was up late last night. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Okay,” Henry said sounding unconvinced.

 

“Well, why are you up, kid?”

 

“I didn’t want to wake up mom, but I wanted to get an early start on Operation Mongoose.”

 

“Did you find anything?” She asked.

 

“Not yet, but I was going to look through the book again now,” Henry stated.

 

As Henry flipped through the book she thought about how distant she been lately. Emma had been closing herself off from a lot of people including Regina, Henry, Ruby, and her parents. It was mostly because of her recurring dream.

 

However, another thing had been bothering Emma on top of this. She felt all her emotions were unusually amplified. These strong emotions scared Emma. Sometimes out of the blue she would feel angry, sad, or guilty. Her emotions had always been something she ignored, yet now they felt like they were about to bubble over the surface. She felt different somehow and she wasn’t sure she liked the change. 

 

“Ma, Ma.” Henry called out, “ Did you hear me? Look at this,” Henry said excitedly.

 

Emma felt bad for zoning off so she stated, “Sorry kid, what is it?”

 

Henry looked happy at the change in her mood. He flipped through the pages and turned over the very first page, “look its mom.” 

 

“Where?” Emma stated only seeing a blank page.

 

“Right there. It's obvious she’s looking into a bar don’t you see her.”

 

“Are you joking, kid? I don’t see anything.”

 

Henry looked at her in contemplation, before saying, “Maybe it’s just you who can’t see it let’s go show it to mom.”

 

Emma and Henry both hurried towards the door wanting to get to the mansion quickly. Emma really hoped Henry had found something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. There will be no Robin in this story so when a soulmate is mentioned it won't be about Robin.

Emma and Henry shocked at what they found arrived at the mansion in under five minutes. When they entered the mansion they were surprised to see Regina pacing back in forth with a phone in her hand.

 

Emma and Henry forgot about the book momentarily both looking at her with worry. Regina saw Henry and said, “Henry, where have you been? What have I told you about leaving the house without telling me where you’re going?”

 

“Sorry, Mom.”

 

“Next time tell me. I was worried,” Regina said before sighing and saying, “ No Xbox for a week.”

 

Emma looked at Henry for his reaction to his punishment. Then she suddenly remembered what they came here for. She was about to open her mouth and tell Regina what they found when Henry suddenly smiled and said, “But, mom we…

 

“No but’s, your punishments final,” Regina said.

 

“We found something!” Henry practically shouted.

 

“I don’t care if you found your weight in gold,” Regina said before looking at how happy they were curious.

 

“Regina, Henry found something,” Emma exclaimed. 

 

Regina looked at Emma as if to say the same applied to her. That is until Emma pointed to the book in Henry’s arms.

 

Regina’s face widened joyously and quickly she beckoned for Henry to show her what they found. 

 

Once Henry was in front he opened the book to the first page. And then Regina’s face transformed into one of disappointment.

 

The look of lost hope on Regina’s face made Emma want to comfort Regina somehow. However, she doubted it would be welcome.

 

Almost as if Regina hadn’t been feeling disappointed at all Regina’s face grew to one of fake acceptance. 

 

Emma looked back at Henry only to see him still looking at Regina excitedly before saying, “Kid, I don’t think she can see it either.”

 

Emma watched Henry look as if he was trying to solve the mystery of why they couldn’t see the book, but after a few seconds, he looked stumped. Henry then tried to reassure her, “WelI I can see something.”

 

Regina looked at him wearily and inquired, “What do you see?”

 

“It’s you looking into a bar.”

 

“Is this is the only page?” Regina said.

 

Henry flipped through the book and said, “Yeah, sorry mom.”

 

“Henry, you have no reason to be sorry,” Regina stated until she looked like she remembered something, “Wait, what did the bar look like?”

 

Henry answered, “Kind of small, rustic and had and you were looking at some kind of green dust.”

 

“ I remember that day,” Regina said enthusiastically. “Tinkerbell was trying to find my soulmate.”

 

“Soulmate?” Emma said shocked. 

 

“Yes, a soulmate. Is it so hard to believe I would have one?”

 

“Wait, that’s not what I meant,” Emma replied. 

 

Regina didn’t give her time to explain, but Emma’s thoughts were racing was there really someone from the enchanted forest that Regina had the potential find love with. A part of her was unhappy Regina hadn’t found the love she could have needed at the time. Another smaller part was thinking will Regina even need me if we find her soulmate?

 

“Well did you find him?” Henry asked pulling her out of her thoughts of insecurity. 

 

“I never found the person,” Regina admitted. Then reluctantly stated, "I didn’t go in."

 

Henry next question got her thinking, “Wait, How is someone writing this without actually being in front of the book?

 

Regina looked at the book again. “ Henry, Can we flip through it again?”

 

They all gathered around looking at the book until they heard the rumbling sound that made the floor seem like it was moving it was so loud.

 

“What the hell,” Emma said panicked. “What’s happening? 

 

The rumbling continued and as quickly as it came stopped. Then the book started to shake. Henry looked at them before saying, “This is so cool.”

 

Emma and Regina looked at him as if he grown another head. Then both Emma and Regina exclaimed at the same time.“Cool?!” 

 

They watched the book kept shaking until it slipped through Regina’s hands and as soon as it hit the ground it threw itself across the room and started frantically going through its pages like someone was turning them rapidly.

 

Henry ran towards it to examine it. Emma was looking at it in awe, while Regina tried to stop it with her magic. When Regina figured out her magic wasn’t stopping the book she yelled, “Henry, get away from it.”

 

Henry stopped moving forward but continued looking at it in wonder. That was until it started to shine bright gold. Emma watched him inch closer. 

 

Emma grew apprehensive. Just as she was about to tell Henry herself to back away from the book it unleashed a small tornado-like golden portal about ceiling height. Regina screamed, “Henry!” And tried to use her magic to pull him away from the portal.

 

Emma took action she ran toward him to pull him back but it was too late Henry’s feet lost their grip on the floor and he was almost instantly pulled into the portal. 

 

Emma was right behind Henry and dove in instantly after him. Emma’s first thought when she dove was one of desperation along with the hope that this portal wouldn’t take Henry and herself somewhere horrible. 

 

However, her next thought was I wonder if Regina made it through because of course, she would jump after Henry too. She barely had time to think about that though for the portal continued disorienting her spinning her around erratically and shining a blinding bright light in her eyes.

 

Just as the spinning of the portal looked as if it was about to stop Emma’s subconsciously made a plea to the universe. I wish everything just work out for once no portals, no flying monkeys, just a happy life with me Henry, Regina, and my family.

 

Suddenly, the chaos stopped and the uncomfortable feeling of being in the portal ceased. Emma could finally see right in front of her. She looked around frantically noticing there was nothing but large trees surrounding her. Henry was nowhere in sight.

 

To consumed with worry Emma had not even noticed the portal still shining brightly behind her until a dissatisfied huff was emitted from a person that could only be Regina. 

 

Emma turned around and saw Regina in a similar state of disarray. Emma's stomach seemed like it was in knots in worry for Henry but she tried to reassure Regina, “I’m sure he couldn’t have gotten far.”

 

Regina’s look of worry transformed into one of determination. Emma knew that look. They would find Henry. They both looked around more level-headed. 

 

Off to the right side of the trees, Emma saw there was a large roadway and said, “Well it looks like this is our best bet.”

 

“Yes, it does. And if we are where I think we are I think we're not far from the next town.”

 

“Really?” Emma said hopefully then continued speaking, “Have you been here before?”

 

“This looks as if it’s the enchanted forest, but I can’t tell until I see the next town.”

 

“Not again,” Emma mumbled as a new wave of panic washed over her. This wasn’t her domain and Emma felt empty inside like somehow like part of her was missing.

 

“Emma will find him.”

 

“How are you so calm all of the sudden.”

 

“I think you’re forgetting something,” Regina said while waving her hands. Emma then saw Regina’s face fall and then heard her exclaim, “Damn it, how do I not have magic.”

 

“Okay, will be fine,” Emma tried to reassure herself and Regina. Regina didn’t seem placated. For she kept attempting her magic.

 

Emma turned around and walked a few paces towards where Regina was standing. Without even thinking about it Emma reached out steadying Regina’s hands and said, “Magic or no magic will find our way back to Henry and get out of here.”

 

Suddenly, realizing she had been holding on to Regina’s hands for far too long she blushed and pulled her hands back missing the look on Regina’s face.

 

Emma looked away from Regina after taking her hands back. Emma gathered herself and slowly refocused. They had Henry to find after all. 

 

When Emma did finally look up she also noticed a confident look on Regina’s face. It was time to find Henry. They slowly walked towards the path they had seen earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of gets the story going. I wrote most of this a while ago. I have a lot of the next chapter written. Not sure when I will finish it though.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s this way for sure,” Emma said spontaneously.

 

“And exactly how many times have you been to the Enchanted Forest,” Regina quipped.

 

It was official they were lost. Then Emma says back frustrated, “Well I’m up to a grand total of three times now. I think I’ll shoot for a different land next time.”

 

“You better. I hate being back here.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry, Regina. I can’t imagine.”

 

“Let’s just find Henry.”

 

“Alright, which way,” Emma says pointing to the pathway to the left and the pathway to the right. 

 

Regina starts walking towards the right and says, “This way. I feel like we turned left a thousand times.”

 

They keep walking through the woods until the path steadily gets a bit wider. When Emma notices she says, “looks like we're heading towards a town.”

 

“This path may look vaguely familiar to me. Would you like the good news or the bad news first?”

 

“Uhhmm...good news.”

 

“We are headed towards a town.”

 

“And the bad news..”

 

“We’re headed directly towards my castle as the Queen.”

 

“Well, That just great,” Emma says sarcastically.

 

“My feelings exactly.”

 

“Okay, so how long until we reach the town?

 

“Less than a half a day, “ Regina says sounding concerned about their predicament.

 

“Don’t worry we got this and I’m sure Henry will be in the next town too. This will work out and will get to back to Storybrooke.”

 

“I know. I just don’t like him being alone in a land he doesn't know.”

 

“Me too. But like always we got this, together.”

 

Regina looks at Emma a little more relaxed and says, “Yes, together. Will find him together and get out of this godforsaken town.”

 

“So what town are we headed too?”

 

“Well, the town was ironically called, Peace Valley. It’s a small village outside the Summerlands where I grew up and between the White Kingdom, where your mother grew up.”

 

It grew silent after that both ruminating finding Henry and being in the Enchanted Forest. They picked up their pace and eventually got to clearing two hours later. They took a short break to stretch and that’s when Emma saw Regina’s shoes.

 

“Oh my god!” Emma practically screams suddenly, “You’re wearing heels? How? We’ve been walking for like three hours.”

 

Regina looks at her with an eyebrow raised and says, “Lot’s of practice and I wouldn’t say your boots are much better.”

 

“Well better than heels. Here, take my socks.” Emma says well taking her boots off to reveal her long socks.

 

“Emma I’m not taking your socks.”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“No,” Regina says with conviction. 

 

“Okay, okay. Are you sure?”

 

Regina looks ready to object until she looks down at her feet and both Emma and she see the beginning of red blisters on her feet.

 

“Fine,” she sighs before continuing speaking “Tell no one.”

 

“Like anyone would believe me.”

 

“And I’d like to keep it that way.”

 

They continue on after Regina puts on the socks and then her heels. Now with Regina walking a little faster. Both now focused, but not to the point of consuming worry like before. Emma looks to her left and right and sees another pathway.

 

The pathway is rugged with small rocks and hidden behind a small tree branch. Emma says curiously, “Hey, Regina. Do you know where that goes?”

 

Regina looks at the pathway curiously, “I don’t think so.”

 

“We should go down it,” Emma exclaims.

 

“Wait! Emma hold on this path could lead anywhere.”

 

“This feels like the right way. We can turn around if it’s not right. Let’s just check it out.”

 

“Fine,” Regina huffs, “and then Regina mumbles under her breath, “and to think I was going to be the tour guide.”

 

They follow the path for quite a while until the path gets wider. Both excited now they speed up and a few minutes later they reach a clearing. Inside the clearing looks to be a small market place.

 

Regina and Emma look at each other in confusion until they see there are a few people gathered around the clearing. Mostly women. No one they recognize until they look to the left and see Mulan watering some plants.

 

Fully in her travel armor get up she looks a little out of place tending to a garden. Emma starts walking forward, but Regina holds her arm back. Emma looks back confused.

 

Regina glances around and says quietly, “Don’t you think this is strange.”

 

“Well, we have to figure out where we are. How else would we do it?”

 

Regina finally agrees and she and Emma walk up to Mulan. When they get over to Mulan, she states in a happy tone, “Regina, Emma I didn’t think you’d be back until tomorrow.”

 

“Uhhmm…” Emma states, “we wanted to come back early.”

 

Mulan states, “Really you guys were really excited about your vacation.”

 

“The most excited,” Emma says nervously before Regina adds, “Emma got sick we had to come back early.”

 

“Oh, no, Henry will be disappointed you guys didn’t get a break.”

 

“Have you seen him lately?” Regina says a little rushed.

 

Mulan looks at them a little suspiciously before saying, “You guys know Ruby’s been taking care of him. He is thirteen now, old enough to be on his own for a while.”

 

Emma tries not to look shocked thirteen last time she checked Henry was fourteen. Regina and Emma begin to look more alert than before. There was definitely in a land with alternate versions of themselves.

 

“We still worry,” Regina states.

 

“Oh, I know. Don’t worry he’s just probably in the back of the bar with Ruby.”

 

They look around conspicuously and notice Mulan’s head tilting to the right and there a sign proclaims, “Roni’s, bar and restaurant.” They hastily say goodbye and start walking towards the bar.

 

“What are we going to do?!” Emma says.

 

“It looks like we’re winging it, Emma,” Regina says as she opens the door.

 

When they get inside Emma looks around. It’s not decorated much but on the wall, a sign says, No weapons, No ill intent and another reads We make the best pies in town. Emma keeps looking around there are all sorts of people in the bar some in armor, people with dyed hair, and people with cloaks and bags who look to be on long journeys. 

 

All the people look ready to relaxed and ready to have fun even though it’s only almost noon. Emma begins to think everything is just coincidental so far that is until Regina leads towards her and says, “I think I remember this bar. Emma, this where Tinkerbell once took me.”

 

Strangely enough, no one greets them as they walk in. Regina and Emma are able to even make it to the bar counter. Once they see a woman with a red streak in her hair. The woman says, ”Hi, What are your names?” as they get to the bar, “Umm...Emmaline,” Emma says and Regina says somewhat calmly, “Reagan.”

 

“That’s alright if you give fake names here. No one will recognize you in the bar if you have no ill-intent. Keeps everyone safe.”

 

They both nod relieved the women says, “Are you looking for something?”

 

“Yes,” Emma says being bold, “Have you seen Regina?” The woman almost looks like she wants to shh them before walking over to the entryway to behind the bar and dragging them both through semi-inconspicuously.

 

Once to the kitchen’s the woman says, “She’s not here right now, but I can help you. My name’s Ruby.”

 

Emma feels relief. This Ruby is very similar to the Ruby they know at home. She almost tells her the full story but tries to keep it simple and says, “Well, we are looking for our son. He ran away.”

 

“So, locator spell,” Ruby says unwrapping a blanket that was in front of a room that looked like a small walk-in pantry.

 

They both nod and Regina says, “Yes, he always seems to be getting into weird situations where we can’t find him.”

 

“How old is he?” Ruby says sympathetically.

 

“Oh, about fourteen,” Emma says truthfully.

 

Ruby nods and pulls out a spell bottle, “Well, this will do it. Now, this is really strong just one drop on a map and your good.”

 

“Do you happen to have a map?” Emma says sheepishly.

 

Ruby nods and says, “far from home?”

 

“Definitely,” Emma responds again while Regina looks at the spells which are mostly light purple and soft greens.

 

“So, who makes these?” Regina finally says curiosity bubbling over.

 

“Oh, that would be Roni owns the bar. Say, how did you hear Regina comes here?”

 

Regina just says, “Just in passing.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing. This will for sure help find your son.”

 

“Thank you,” Emma says relieved.

 

Ruby nods and says, “It’s what we do here.”

 

They both nod looking relieved as Ruby lays out the map they were just talking about in the corner a small emblem of a crown and a swan lays in the corner.

 

Emma has the urge to tap on Regina's shoulder and get her attention, but she pretty sure Regina sees the emblem too?”

 

“Who rules this kingdom? I don’t see a title here.” Regina says.

 

“Oh, wow you guys are from really far away. That’s kind of a trade secret.”

 

“A secret?” Emma says.

 

“No, not really,” Ruby says showing her sarcasm, “It’s just we don’t get many people who haven’t heard of our queens.”

 

“Queens?!” Emma says a little surprised.

 

“Yeah, a new ruling here. Regina and Emma have ruled for a couple summers now.”

 

Regina and Emma both try not to look shocked. Both unsuccessfully wondering how they may have got married in this universe. Emma begins to feel conflicted with joy and also uneasy surprise that’s when a boy of about thirteen walks in and says, “Hey Ruby, got a second?” then says nonchalantly to Emma and Regina, “Hi.”

 

Emma wonders if this might be Henry, but the boy’s face looks a little distorted and something in her mind is telling her this probably isn’t Henry. It’s not until Emma focus directly on just her extreme worry for Henry that she begins to recognize his face shocked, she says, “Henry!”

 

“Moms.” Henry says then continues, “Why couldn’t I see you before?”

 

Ruby steps in front of Henry and says, “Are you sure they’re your moms Henry?”

 

“Yes, the disguise still works for you right?”

 

“Yeah, they just look vaguely like Regina and Emma since I don’t love them,” Ruby says.

 

“This is weird. Why are you guys back early?”

 

Regina and Emma share a look debating whether or not, to tell the truth. Until Regina says, “It’s us, Henry. Just maybe not exactly.”

 

“Yeah, kid. Were just really far away from I guess you could say our universe.”

 

“Wow,” he says.

 

“Yeah, we are actually trying to find Henry. He about your age.”

 

“I was wrong this is what’s weird. Are you sure he’s here?”

 

“Yeah, he’s here, kid.”

 

“Kid, I’m thirteen?”

 

Emma smiles and says, “Hey, your not that old.”

 

“But I’m I just went through knight training.”

 

Regina beams at him proud and teary-eyed, “That’s great Henry. I’m so proud.”

 

“They’re definitely my moms, Ruby. No way they could have fake those reactions that good.”

 

“Don’t worry Henry were on the same page,” Ruby states.

 

“So can you can still help us,” Emma states excited to get help from Ruby with the potion.

 

“Of course,” Ruby states then she lightly tips some of the purple shimmering potions onto the map.“We are going to need Emma’s blood.”

 

Emma nods a needle pops out of Ruby’s pocket and they prick her finger slightly. Then the map trickle’s the potion and her blood towards a forest between peace valley and the Summerlands.

 

“He’s near the Summer castle,” Ruby exclaims.

 

“The summer castle? Why would he, I mean it’s the opposite way to a large town. I mean someone must have offered directions.”

 

Regina looks at Emma concerned for missing Henry’s whereabouts and Emma looks confused and says, “that is weird, maybe he landed in a more isolated place than me and Regina.”

 

“I think he did," Ruby says.

 

“Yes, probably, is this forest still as bad as I think it is,” Regina says, pointing towards a forest to the right of Henry’s current dot on the map.

 

Ruby nods sympathetically, “After the ogre wars the land was invaded by outlaws.”

 

Emma sees Regina nod and says, “We need to leave now.”

 

“We really do,” Emma wholeheartedly.

 

Alternate Henry chimes in, “We should go with them.”

 

“No,” Ruby states plainly.

 

“It will be like my first quest though, please.”

 

“I have the bar to run Henry.”

 

“Mulan could come.”

 

“Henry, she just got home from a quest.”

 

Emma looks at the fight with interest and says, “How bad can the forest be,” which is apparently the wrong answer because both Ruby and Regina send her a small glare.

 

“See, Emma agrees.”

 

“She just doesn’t know the enchanted forest,” Regina says.

 

“But, mom neither do you. At least not this one.”

 

“Fine," Ruby says putting away the map, "you make a good point, your first quest, but Mulan and I are definitely coming I’ll get someone else to run the bar.”

 

Emma and Regina look at Henry a little proud and a little scared at how fast he growing up in this world. “Okay, kid, which way should we go to find our Henry.”  
“I think the smaller trail,” Henry looks at Ruby then Regina for approval.

 

“It’s your quest you decide,” Ruby says.

 

“Every leader has to ask this question it’s up to you,” Regina says echoing Ruby’s sentiment. 

 

“Okay then the small trail it is, but first, we need to get you guys into similar clothes.”

 

“Yes, great idea,” Regina encourages and Emma smiles and says, “Yeah, kid.”

 

When Henry goes out of site with Ruby to pick them new clothes. Emma says, “they grow up so fast.”

 

“He really is. In any land.”

 

Emma and Regina then follow where Henry went to get the clothes with Ruby. Then they go into Ruby’s bedroom. They see a small changing screen. Regina changes first. Then Emma.

 

Once they are done changing they look at each other's outfits. Both pretty standard cut dresses for the enchanted forest. Emma’s is emerald green and Regina is dark blue. Emma thinks Regina looks dazzling in the now Ruby’s blue dress and almost says so before remembering they are on a mission.

 

Ruby and Henry share a look of contemplation before Henry says, “It’s time to go.”

 

“I’ll go get Mulan.”

 

“Okay,” Henry states before handing Emma and Regina both swords he must have to have gotten well they were changing.

 

“Thank you,” Emma and Regina both say.

 

When Mulan and Ruby enter Mulan looks at Regina and Emma curiously and says to no one in particular, “Are you sure they are not imposters?”

 

Henry pipes in and says's, “For sure.” At the same time, Emma says, “Hey!”

 

“Just had to make sure.”

 

“Good,” Regina says sounding appreciative.

 

“So Ruby told me we are going on the small trail.”

 

“Yes, we are,” Henry states sounding more sure of himself.

 

“Well need to get going now, you’ll need these” Ruby says handing both Emma and Regina cloaks and comfortable boots.

 

Emma and Regina both quickly put the shoes and the cloaks the last shielding their faces from a passerby who may think they are royalty. They all exit the kitchen following Henry through the back of the bar.

 

Once outside Emma takes a deep breath. The journey may be long and Henry may be missing. However, one thing was for sure they were going to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Updates may be slow.


End file.
